


Wrath

by MamaBearCat



Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: For the first time, Kagome comes up against the views most everyday folk in the Sengoku Jidai have of someone like Inuyasha. And she doesn't like them very much. For Inuyasha Sins Week.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933813
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Wrath

  


“This is a bad idea, wench.”

“Inuyasha, it will be fine”, replied Kagome cheerfully, ignoring her hanyou friend’s grumbling. “We’re not going to _stay_ in the village, I just want to ask if I can trade something in my bag for rice and vegetables. I know you can hunt for us, but I need to eat more than just meat, or I’ll get sick. And then what good will I be?”

They’d just said goodbye to Nobunaga, after helping him rescue Princess Tsuyu, and were on the road again to look for more jewel shards. Kagome had noticed their supplies getting low when she’d repacked her bag. Asking if they could buy or trade for more provisions while they were near a village seemed to be a very sensible idea to her, no matter what Inuyasha said. She smiled as she glanced at the pouting face of the hanyou walking beside her, his pointed dog ears flicking in annoyance. They were getting on much better now after their recent adventures, but he could still be such a grump sometimes!

She noticed a woman working in her vegetable garden close by, and approached her with a bright smile.

“Good afternoon”, Kagome said, placing her hands on her thighs and bowing politely. “I’m so sorry to disturb you when I can see that you’re busy, but would you please do me a favour? I was wondering if-” 

The woman took one look at them and ran towards the centre of the village. A bell sounded in the distance.

“Oh my goodness, did I say something wrong? I thought I was quite polite”, said Kagome worriedly, biting her lip.

“I don’t think it was you she was worried about”, Inuyasha muttered dryly. “C’mon, time to go.” He turned to walk back towards the forest.

“But what about the food?” protested Kagome, tugging on his sleeve. “Look, she’s coming back. And she's... oh. They don’t look happy.” There was a mob of villagers storming back along the road holding hoes and axes, headed by an elderly Kannushi waving his fist. Kagome felt an uncomfortable swoop of dread in her stomach.

Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you wench”, he said gruffly.

The Kannushi began hurling insults as soon as they were in hearing range.

“Begone foul demons! Remove your depraved souls from this peaceful village! We want none of your sort here!”

“What did you say?!” Kagome reeled back in surprise. This was all so unexpected!

“You heard me the first time!” the old man shouted. “I see through that disguise of yours kijo!” Kagome noticed some of the small children standing in the front gardens of the huts nearby were crying in fright. “I don’t care if you’ve got a collar on that dog of yours, we don’t want an inugami anywhere near this village. Foul disgusting beast, born of black magic! Bringer of disease, sickness, insanity! Cover your ears everyone, so the dog spirit will not be able to possess you! I will protect you!”

When the Kannushi produced an ofuda from his sleeve, Kagome drew an arrow and nocked it on her bow. She was shaking with rage.

“How dare you call Inuyasha that you racist bigoted _pig_! Apologise! NOW!”

Inuyasha had stood to one side while this had been going on, fists rammed in his sleeves, silent and stoic. But when Kagome leapt to his defence, his eyes widened in surprise.

The Kannushi sneered.

“Why would I apologise to a beast!” He flicked the ofuda towards Inuyasha, but before it could reach him Kagome caught it in her outstretched hand, crumpling it in her fist. It disintegrated with a flash of pink light.

“How dare you!” she yelled, stomping her foot. “I’ll have you know that my friend Inuyasha protects humans! He just saved Princess Tsuyu and the Lord of the Musashi domain from a powerful frog youkai, along with hundreds of other girls that were also trapped. How dare you accuse him without knowing anything about him at all! You should be ashamed!”

“Kagome…”, said Inuyasha softly.

She grabbed his hand, tugging on it. “Come on, Inuyasha we’re leaving.”

“Fine by me. I don’t remember wantin’ to be here in the first place.”

Kagome glared over her shoulder at the Kannushi as they began heading down the road that led back towards the forest.

“I hope you get a boil on your butt so big you can’t sit down for a week!” she yelled.

🌸🏹🌸

They sat quietly beside the campfire, waiting for the fish to cook.

“No one’s ever done that for me before”, Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. He was staring into the flames, his amber eyes glittering in the darkness. Kagome turned the stick over the fire before the fish could scorch, letting them cook on the other side.

“Done what?”

“Defended me.”

“Oh.” She shrugged. “Well, you’re my friend Inuyasha. Of course I was going to defend you. I’m just sorry I suggested we should go there. He said such terrible things, he made me so angry!”

“I noticed.” He sniggered. “A boil so big that he couldn’t sit down for a week, huh?”

Kagome giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. “Yeah. Not the best insult I’ve ever come up with. I guess I’m out of practice.”

“Keh. Maybe I shoulda offered to shove Tessaiga-”

“Inuyasha!”

He snorted. “Just makin’ a suggestion.”

Kagome rolled her eyes, and went scavenging in her backpack to see what food she had left to go with the fish, then emerged triumphant with a packet of potato chips.

He couldn’t help constantly turning her words over in his head. ‘ _Well, you’re my friend Inuyasha. Of course I was going to defend you.’_

He still felt a little wary of her. It hadn’t been that long ago that he’d had his trust broken by another after all. He watched her share out the food equally on the little plates that she kept in that ridiculous yellow backpack, grunting his thanks when she handed him his meal. She looked upwards, smiling at the glittering stars above their heads, then began to eat her meal with gusto. She was a puzzle, this girl. He’d never met anyone like her before.

But maybe, just this once in his life, everything would turn out okay.


End file.
